In The Next Ten Years
by Hieigirl17
Summary: AU After high school Sakura leaves to become a doctor only to end up right back where she started, but this time kicked to the curb with Ino by her ex. With no where to go they decide to pay the boys a surprise visit. Sequel:Reflection is up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok! I finally got around to picking a story to post online! First time, so please be nice. I'm a very sensitive person, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I did, but no I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Next Ten Years…**

Chapter 1

Both Ino and Sakura sat in the downpour on a bench in the park. Ino's Shitzu dog, Daisy, sat in between them.

"So Ino, have any bright ideas to get us out of this mess?" Sakura snapped.

Ino had just got into an argument with her boyfriend who had kicked them out of their apartment.

Sakura moved in with Ino and her boyfriend about 3 months ago.

"I have an idea! We came crash at the boys' apartment for a while!" Ino exclaimed.

The boys, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Naruto, the group they hung out with in high school, 8 years ago (which makes Sakura 26.)

"Ino we can't! I haven't seen them in 8 years!" Sakura yelled.

Then Ino gave her that look and she finally gave in.

There they were Leaf Village apartments, in front of a blue door with the number 412 written in gold.

Millions of questions popped into Sakura's head, what would they think of her job or would Sasuke still be single? The door creaked open pulling Sakura from her thoughts. "INO! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. He was as hyper as he'd ever been.

"Shut up Naruto and let us in already." Ino rolled her eyes.

Naruto invited the girls into his warm home.

"Sorry but the others are out tonight." He explained.

"May I ask where?" Ino questioned with that flirtatious look in her eyes.

"There aren't any women involved if that's what you're asking." Naruto said pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Ok fine ruin my dreams. So where are they?" Ino replied slightly disappointed.

"Sasuke's working overtime at the police station, Lee is at the gym, Shikamaru is also working overtime as a paramedic, and here I sit in front of you waiting for my fiancée to call." Naruto replied.

"You're getting married and didn't even decide to tell us!? So who's the girl?" Ino playfully took offence.

"She's a regular at my restaurant. Her name's Nevaeh and she's a real sweet girl." Naruto was clearly head over heels for this girl.

"It must be nice." Sakura smiled. Naruto just smiled back.

"Oh by the way, why are you guys here?"

Ino explained the whole story and agreed to let them stay in the extra room as soon as it was clean.

So tonight it looked like the living room for the two girls.

Because of Sakura's early hours she made her self a bed on the couch and fell asleep.

About an hour later the other boys came home.

They were talking and making lots of noise when they walked in causing Naruto and Ino to shush them (Ino and Naruto were eating ice cream and watching the Wizard of Oz which I also don't own.)

"Ino why are you here?" Sasuke questioned.

Ino shushed him again and pointed at Sakura. The group went into the kitchen to talk.

"My boyfriend kicked us out so we decided to crash here." Ino explained briefly.

"And Sakura, she…" Sasuke couldn't finish.

"She definitely has bloomed. Oh and by the way you two can come help me retrieve our stuff from my old apartment tomorrow." Ino said pointing at Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke agreed and went to bed. Unfortunately Sakura would be on his mind all night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay, one chapter down! I the title is in the next ten years… but I made it eight years for if I make a sequel, which I probably will. Eight is practically ten right? **

**Anyways, in the next chapter there will be some memories. It'll be kinda on the short side. Then again this one was also kinda short. Well if you want the next chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad I got at two reviewers! Anyways memory time! This chapter is actually really short and I have the 3rd chapter done so if the computer decides to cooperate I'll post it too! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Next Ten Years…**

Chapter 2

_Sakura yawned and followed Sasuke to his locker. _

"_We…" _

"_I have practice tonight." He said cutting her off. _

"_Sasuke when are you ever going to spend time with us! We're your friends!" She yelled. _

_She was about to walk away when he locked his arms around her thin waist. "We can all hang out at my house tomorrow." His lips were a few inches from her ear. _

_When the hallway filled with more people he released his hold._

_The doorbell rang and Sasuke's friends poured into the house. They Watched T.V., Ate, and did what high-schoolers did. _

_It got late so they made beds in Sasuke's room. _

"_I've been thinking and I wonder where we'll all be 10 years from now." Ino brought to attention. _

_The group pondered on this for a while and finally came up with answers. "Well I'll be the best quarterback in the game and be married to the hottest supermodel." Sasuke smiled. _

"_And I will own my own gym!" Lee declared. _

"_I'll probably own my very own corporation." Naruto dreamed. _

"_Who knows?" Shikamaru replied. _

"_New York's biggest fashion designer!" Ino smiled. _

_Sakura just kept silent thinking. _

"_Sakura!" They shouted. _

"_Sorry, I guess I'm just not quite sure." She smiled. _

"_Oh! You could be lingerie model and then Sasuke'd have his wife." Ino teased causing both Sakura and Sasuke to blush. _

_Many months passed and it was finally time for graduation. _

"_Hey Sakura." Sasuke said coolly. _

_She gave him her signature smile. _

"_I've been thinking and one day we'll have to get together alone. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is I…" _

"_Hey Sasuke, we're all getting together at my house afterwards. You wanna come?" One of the cheerleaders invited pulling his into a kiss. _

"_I should get going now." Sakura then took her leave. _

_Those were the last words passed between them._

Sasuke awoke about 4am amazed that he still remembered every last detail of that day.

He decided to eat an early morning snack.

There she was his pink haired angel.

He watched her slip on her tennis-shoes and exited the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not to offend anyone but I'm not a big fan of cheerleaders. Kinda obvious huh? Now on to a new topic, in the next chapter the girls retrieve their belongings from their old apartment and Sasuke and Sakura get things on track.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok this chapter is still on the short side but I'm working on chapter 4 and I know it'll be longer (I hope) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Next Ten Years…**

Chapter 3

7pm finally came around and Sakura was heading home. She attempted to start up her car when the engine died. She silently cursed under her breathe and called Ino. Ino told her she, Sasuke and Shikamaru would come pick her up and they could go collect their stuff form their old apartment. About 15 minutes later they pulled up in Shikamaru's black pick-up truck.

"Help me!" Ino called. "All these two do is talk about gory work stories!"

The two girls piled in the back and Shikamaru and Ino immediately started playfully arguing. Sasuke's cell phone rang interrupting the quarrel.

"Hello. Ok. Yeah. That's cool. Good luck. Bye."

"So, who was that?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Rock Lee, it seems he'll be on a date with his fellow gym teacher. She's Coach Guy's daughter." Sasuke informed.

"I pray she's better looking." Shikamaru mumbled as the truck came to a stop outside the Applewood apartments.

Ino was the first out pulling Sakura along with her.

Ino unlocked the door to her ex and some red head screwing around on the couch, they stopped of course when the group walked in. He was yelling at Ino so Shikamaru stuck with her while Sasuke followed Sakura to gather her belongings. This was kinda how school had been for them. Sasuke and Sakura stuck together while Ino and Shikamaru stuck together.

Sakura grabbed some suitcases out of the closet and threw her clothes in one.

"Need some help?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, take everything out of the bathroom and throw it in here." She tossed him a smaller bag.

Her bathroom was rather neat, a pink shower curtain with sea shells on it, neat rows of perfume, and her hair and tooth products and brushes kept organized in two separate basket. Shaking the thought he did as he'd been told.

They'd exited and went to see if Ino'd finished packing.

"You two managed to finish up quick." Ino greeted as she continued to pack.

"Oh come on Ino, they were perfect in high school. Girls envied Sakura's relationship with him and boys angered at Sasuke's protective shield over Sakura." Shikamaru lazily sat in the computer chair and let Ino do all the work.

Sasuke gave Sakura a curious look that made her uncomfortable. Pulling him into her old room again they decided to talk.

"Umm, Sasuke, what happened?" She sat on the edge of her bed.

"I… I'm not quite sure. I guess we've changed since high school, everyone is generally the same but us."

"I hope I'm not interrupting but we need to go." Ino gave them a devilish smile.

Ino hadn't been given the nickname Aphrodite in high school for nothing. She always had to know everything about everyone's love life.

When they arrived home Naruto was out and the four were home alone, that was until Ino practically forced Shikamaru to go out shopping with her, truthfully that was just her excuse to get Sakura and Sasuke alone. Now it was 9 and the two sat in silence on the couch watching T.V.

"Are you off tomorrow?" He demanded.

"Yeah."

"Tell me about medical school and the hospital. I wanna know every detail of your life after graduation." He pressed on.

"Ok, but them you have to tell me."

With a sigh he nodded.

"Ok well I went up to Michigan to study and I lived by myself and was a very private person. I missed all of you though, I never once stopped thinking of you." He was shocked, where her feelings for him still inside, maybe deep within? "I mean, all of you, never once stopped thinking of all of you." She corrected herself.

"Then after I graduated I was told of a job here and came to live with Ino. She and her boyfriend constantly argued. I was just so curious why she and Shikamaru hadn't already hooked up, that's what everyone had expected anyway. The hospital is the hospital, I'm not close to anyone there and now here I sit." She smiled.

"Ok, my turn. Well I was convinced that football would take me nowhere and law enforcement interested me so I went to school. I started out living in this apartment alone and then the guys joined me. I take my job very seriously so it was kind of hard to make friends. For a while it was like there was a boundary between the guys and me. It's changed recently though." He ended.

Her green orbs stared into him opening all the doors of his mind. Her lips slowly began to close the gap. His lips were just mere centimeters from his. Then the doorbell rang.

Sakura sat back in her original position as Sasuke opened the door. A tall blonde wearing a low shirt and mini skirt stood in front of him.

"SASUKE!" She called hungrily crashing her lips into his. This was Lily, the new dispatcher.

What could Sakura do? From her angled Sasuke was enjoying himself. She retreated into the extra room that she and Ino now shared.

"Lily get away! I told you I'm not interested." She'd ruined his chance and upset him delicate flower.

"Maybe he didn't really want a kiss from me, maybe I got mixed signals. I mean he didn't try to brake away from her." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura?" He cracked the door.

She didn't respond. He shut the door leaving them now in total darkness. He sat on her bed and stroked her hair. She rolled away from him. Sasuke figured her out and rolled behind her to pin her against the wall.

"That wasn't what it looked like." His finger traced down her cheek. She began to swat him away but he took her wrists in his hand and held them above her head. She attempted to kick him away but he held her ankles as they wrapped around his waist. The lights flashed on and Ino stood in the doorway with a dropped jaw.

"Umm, yeah. I'm gonna give you two some privacy." Ino shut the door and headed off to Shikamaru's room.

He released her causing her to fall onto the bed. He just lay down and closed his eyes.

"Sakura how do we get into these messes?"

"I'm not sure, but who was that girl?" Sasuke explained the whole story and she felt better. Laying her head in the crook of his neck they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awwww! Sasuke and Sakura moment! Anywho, next chapter will be about more memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated, my documents page wasn't working.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to be the owner of Naruto, but sigh, I'm not**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Next Ten Years…**

Chapter 4

Sun poured through the window onto Shikamaru's bed. Ino was on the side closest to the door, Daisy was in the middle leaving Shikamaru facing the window. The sun pained his fragile morning eyes. Thank God in was Saturday.

"Shika…" Ino innocently spoke.

He groaned in response.

"Can I stay in your room?"

"No."

"Why? I mean you have a big bed and it's very comfy, Daisy likes it."

"Uh, fine Daisy has to sleep at the end of the bed though."

Ino picked up Daisy to get closer to Shikamaru. Of course they loved each other, no one needed to know it though. She snuggled against his chest and they lay that way until they smelled breakfast.

Sasuke and Sakura sat with Naruto at the table.

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds." Ino sat down.

"We were arguing. Nothing more, just arguing." Sasuke explained.

"Sure…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, she wasn't worth it. The phone rang and Rock Lee gave it Naruto when he entered.

"Hello? Good morning beautiful. No, it's ok. Yeah. Ok. I love you. Bye."

"Did Nevaeh break your date?" Rock Lee yawned.

"Who cares, we know those two created sparks but what about you and Guy's daughter?" Ino demanded.

"Well she we've know each other for a year or so and she's really kind. Beautiful of course."

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other and just barely held back their laughter. Coach Might Guy produce something beautiful, slim chance.

"I never even new Guy had a daughter. Heck a wife for that matter." Naruto replied.

"Oh, did I tell you? Orochimaru got married a while back." Ino remembered.

Sasuke remembered Orochimaru, he'd hung around with him in high school and took drugs and drank because of him. Probably shouldn't have ever been a teacher but no one knew the reality of it.

"Thinking about everyone from school getting married kinda makes you feel old." Sakura shivered.

"Yeah, who thought Naruto would be the first of all of us to get married?" Shikamaru joked.

"Nothing went the way we planned, I'm a teacher, Ino's a hair stylist, Shikamaru's a medic, Sasuke's a cop, and Sakura's a doctor. Naruto's the only who reached his 'where are we gonna be ten years from now' goal." Rock Lee pointed out.

"Naruto! What's your secret?" Ino called.

"Uh, determination I guess."

"Ino, you know the only one who can be like Naruto is Naruto." Sakura chuckled. That was true Naruto was one of a kind.

"The way we came to be was truly amazing, how many people can stay friends, oh let's see, 14 years?" Shikamaru calculated.

"17 for Sakura, Sasuke Naruto, and me." Rock Lee corrected.

"We have to give Naruto credit for our friendship." Ino once again

acknowledged Naruto.

"I could still be in Michigan with my parents, you guys are an even better family than they were." Sasuke smiled.

Flashback

"This is very good Itachi! You'll make Uchiha Corporations proud one day." His family praised his perfect brother.

"Sasuke!" His mother called.

"I had a talk with your aunt and uncle in Konoha and they've agreed to let you come live with them."

Sasuke's father thought that he'd get in the way of Itachi's success so was sending him away. That may not have been what his parents had told him but he knew that to be the reason. On Friday night he was on the first plane out to Konoha.

His aunt and uncle's house was small but they actually showed him affection so he didn't care. Since they had no children they treated him like their son. Come Monday Sasuke would start school.

"Class if you haven't noticed we have a new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Now open your books to page 113." The teacher commanded.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." The kid next to Sasuke whispered.

"Naruto!" The teacher snapped causing him to straighten up.

Noon rolled around quickly and it was time for lunch.

"Hey Sasuke you wanna sit with me at the lunch table?" Naruto asked while waiting in line.

"Sure."

They sat at the end of the last lunch table with a pink haired girl and a boy with bushy eyebrows.

"Hey guys Sasuke's gonna sit with us." Naruto announced.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno I sit closest to the door." She smiled.

"I'm Rock Lee! I sit in the back by the windows!" He nearly shouted.

"Not to be rude or anything but what's a rich kid like you doing in our small town?" Sakura bit into her pizza.

"Rich?!" Rock Lee and Naruto were completely oblivious.

"Yeah he's an Uchiha. You know the biggest technology corporation. They sell everything from cars to microwaves." Sakura explained.

"I'm not needed, my older brother is going to be the heir." Sasuke tried to keep his emotions hidden.

"Oh well, that's ok, who needs a big company. There are so many other things to do in life." Sakura's smile lifted his mood.

---------------------------------

It was the first day of 6th grade and Sasuke'd been living with his aunt and uncle for three years now.

Naruto sat at a different lunch table than Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock Lee did but he'd met two people, Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto motioned the others to sit with him (A/N: my friends and I do this all the time, I see no reason to keep us separated.)

"Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, these are my friends Shikamaru and Ino." Naruto introduced.

"Hey, I've seen you at the flower shop on the corner of Broadway!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah my family owns it." Ino replied.

"Did anyone understand a word the science teacher was saying?" Naruto changed the subject.

----------------------------------

Sasuke was now a senior and had distanced himself from the others. He was dating the head cheerleader, captain of the football team, and most desirable guy in school. What more could he want?

Things weren't going as well for the others, but most of them had learned to adapt. Rock Lee was a highly praised member of the soccer team. Ino was on the volleyball team and hung out with her bubbly friends. Shikamaru hung out with the chess team, of course he was teased but he was way too lazy to care.

Naruto and Sakura were different though, Sakura was the smart girl that everyone cheated off of and Naruto was the class clown. Naruto had something Sakura didn't, incredible will power. Sakura just wanted to be left alone. The cheerleaders couldn't let that happen, she was way to close to Sasuke for comfort.

End of Flashback

The evil doorbell once again interrupted the moment. Naruto came back with the newspaper.

"When did the paper boy start delivering the paper to the door?" Sasuke questioned.

"It wasn't our usual boy."

Ino grabbed it, she had to be update with the latest news, owning her our salon helped with that factor.

"Whoa! There's a sale at the mall! Oh, and what's this? Neji and Tenten are getting married?" Ino read aloud.

"Neji, that's Hinata's cousin right?" Sakura stated.

"Yeah, and he was a jerk too. I showed him though." Naruto smiled.

"Didn't you get detention for weeks? I bet you and that detention teacher got to know each other well. What was his name, Jiraiya?" Rock Lee mocked.

"I'll have you know I learned a lot from him, even if he was a pervert." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"I don't remember you fighting with Neji." Sasuke said.

"Hold that thought! I'll be right back." Ino headed off to the backroom.

She came back with a pink planner with the word 'junior' written on it.

"Let's see March 19th Neji and Naruto fight; Ah, here we go, Sasuke and Lily make out under the bleachers. You were to busy with your girlfriend to care."

"Let me see that!" Sasuke jerked the book out of her hands.

"Wow, I knew your were nosey but this is ridiculous."

"Not surprising." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Sakura I'm moving in with Shikamaru."

Shikamaru should have known Ino would say it at such an awkward time.

"Don't say a word, if Sakura and Sasuke are allowed to do _that_, then Ino can move in with me."

"But we didn't!" Sasuke was yelled in frustration.

"What they do behind closed doors is their business." Rock Lee laughed.

"Not that we did, but what if we had?"

No one had expected that to come out of Sakura's mouth. Grabbing their plates of food they left Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sakura broke out laughing. Why did Sasuke always fall for the strange ones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'd like to apologize to the cheerleaders again. Anyways I'm not totally sure what the next chapter's gonna be about so I'll surprise you. Don't forget to Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok this chapter's kinda short but gets better at the end. It may see to ramble a little but you can deal with it. Anyways hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Next Ten Years…**

Chapter 5

It was really starting to get cold as Christmas neared. Christmas never seemed much of anything to Sasuke, considering he rarely got Christmas off. Fortunately for everyone else they were free. Normally there would be a gift exchange, everyone would go visit family or friends, they came home, Naruto made a nice dinner, and finally they'd all sit around the T.V and watch a movie.

Seven rolled around and Sasuke decided to go Christmas shopping, he only had four days after all. After changing out of his uniform he heads off to the mall.

"Ok let's see, Ramen for Naruto, a new weight set for Rock Lee, I'm sure Shikamaru needs a new chess set, but what to get for the girls?" He whispered to himself.

He remembered Ino saying something about her curling iron breaking, but what about Sakura?

He passed a jewelry store.

"_Would it be too sudden to ask her to marry me?"_

Sasuke shook the thought, he shouldn't think such things. A diamond necklace would do fine.

He bought everyone's gift and even got a chew toy for Daisy.

When he got home his roommates were fighting over what to watch on T.V.

Sasuke walked up and took the remote from them. He switched it to a game show, which shut them all up. He was to tires to eat so just went to bed.

It was Christmas Eve day and Naruto, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee were just now getting around to outing decorations up. Ino and Sakura just sat on the couch and watched. Sasuke was on lunch break so dropped by. He gave the three putting up the tree a quizzical look.

"You try putting this thing up if you think you can do better!" Naruto growled before Sasuke could get a word out.

"Sorry but I, unlike you lazy people, have work to do." Sasuke responded.

Naruto mumbled something but no one was sure what so shrugged it off.

Sakura had a bag of chips in her lap so Sasuke took advantage of the moment and gobbled down a few. Finally the boys had the tree and lights up.

"Phew, done." Rock Lee said with a feeling of accomplishment.

"Yeah, I should go now." Sasuke took his leave.

Sasuke returned home at seven and dinner was ready.

"Great, I'm starved." Sasuke was practically drooling over the roast beef Naruto'd prepared.

Surprisingly Ino and Shikamaru were quiet through dinner, only occasionally whispering something to each other. This was odd but he decided not to ask.

"So I was thinking chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner tomorrow. A down home dish." Naruto brought up.

"That's sounds delicious!" Sakura exclaimed. (A/N: I'm making myself hungry)

Sasuke could barely pay attention to the conversation, he was curious about Ino's behavior.

"Is that alright with you Sasuke?" Naruto pulled him form his thoughts.

"U-uh, yeah, fine." He replied.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on but he'd find out one way or another.

Sasuke awoke at 5:30am and got ready. Something about the house felt eerie though. A piece of note book paper lay on the kitchen table.

_Dear Roomies,_

_Shikamaru and I are headed off to Vegas to elope! Sorry for not telling you earlier but the time just felt right. We hope to see you again soon!_

_Love Ya,_

_Ino_

Naruto had gotten up for water and read the note over Sasuke's shoulder. He let out a shocked yell that caused Sakura and Rock Lee to rush in.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked groggily.

"Shikamaru and Ino are off to elope in Vegas." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Well that was unexpected…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK well I liked the ending but I did ramble a little much. Please forgive me the next chapter will be better. I might make a prequel too…**

**Next chapter…. not sure, so many decisions. Anywho please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 6! I'd like to take the time to thank all of my reviewers. I love you all! sniff **

**Anywho, I want to apologize for yet another chapter on the short side. This chapter starts out kinda slow but gets way better at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I've said it a million times (well 5 I guess) I don't own Naruto**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Next Ten Years…**

Chapter 6

By the time Sasuke left the house was already alive. Sakura sat on the couch while Naruto ranted how much their presents had cost him. Rock Lee watched the scene in amazement. This would definitely be a Christmas to forever be engraved into their memories. Naruto came to an abrupt stop.

"You know what? I think I chose some crazy friends. There has been no stop chaos since I met you." Naruto was rather serious about the subject and sat in between them.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything." He beamed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her life had been different since she'd met Naruto all those years ago. He was always making everyone smile. Sakura shot from her spot on the couch.

"Ok, Shikamaru and Ino's decision caught us all off guard but we still have a Christmas to celebrate!" Sakura was flowing with energy.

Rock Lee's eyes were filled with tears almost as if he'd won a million dollars. "Just like old times." He sniffed.

"Ok! This will be the best Christmas ever! Believe it!"

Sakura and Lee gave Naruto a surprised look. He hadn't said 'Believe it!' since 7th grade.

"Ok let's do it!" Rock Lee declared.

"Umm, so, what exactly are we doing again?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Well, first… we should eat candy!" She confirmed.

They ate until they got sick.

"Next?" Sakura groaned.

"Making cookies is fun." Lee suggested.

The dough didn't turn out quite right. It had a chalky taste and was extremely thick. Of course then Naruto and Rock Lee decided it'd be fun to throw it at each other. By 10am the kitchen was completely trashed, but they'd clean it up before Sasuke got home.

Finally they came to an agreement of playing cards while watching some old Christmas movies. Losing all track of time seven came apon them. When they heard the keys in the door they all scattered to their rooms. Sasuke would not be pleased with the condition of the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Sasuke called out to a dark house.

He flicked on the lights in the kitchen so he could get a snack when he saw the mess. He had some options: He could throw a fit, clean it up himself, or…

"Maybe I should take these gifts back!" He called loudly making sure everyone could hear him.

The three slowly stepped out into the living room. Sasuke gave them all a cold glare.

"You have two options, I can yell at you and you can clean it up yourselves, or we can open our gifts and I'll help." Sasuke explained.

This was a holiday about joy and giving, he wouldn't be accused of being Scrooge. Smiling, they all ran to the tree. Sasuke swore half the time he was just babysitting. Oh well he might as well enjoy the ride.

"So what do we do with Ino and Shikamaru's gifts?" Sakura asked.

"We can keep what we want, sell the rest, and split the profit." Sasuke planned.

All gifts had been opened except the one Sasuke had bought Sakura. She delicately removed the wrapping paper and ran her fingers over the long velvet box. A gasp escaped her lips as she opened the box.

"Sasuke you shouldn't have." She hugged him causing a deep red blush to play across his features.

"Dude! Do you know how much Ramen I could have bought with how much you spent on her?" Naruto exclaimed. (A/N: This sounds just like my sis, she's always like 'Dude do you know how many double cheeseburgers you could buy?' lol)

They spent hours cleaning up the kitchen mess and finally headed to bed around 11pm. Sasuke and Sakura walked down the hallway at the same time and only stopped at the sound of Naruto and Lee gasping.

"What?" They asked in unison. Naruto pointed up to the doorway where the mistletoe hung.

The blush on their cheeks started out a pale pink but didn't stay that way, especially when they found out Naruto had a camera. Sakura slowly inched towards Sasuke and he did the same. As their lips connected there was a jolt of energy sent into each of their bodies. Recklessly, Sasuke decided to take it one step further. His tongue glided over her lips begging for entrance which she hastily granted. All the while Naruto was snapping pictures and Lee just grinned stupidly. It wasn't till after they broke for air that they'd truly realized what happened.

"Woo hoo!" Naruto teasingly called out.

"G-Good Night!" Sakura stuttered and ran off to her room.

While lying in bed that night they both pondered the same question. "Were those feelings really there?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Big shocker huh? I don't know why but I really feel like saying this. I want to thank all of my friends who've inspired me. I am easily inspired and a lot of what I write has pieces of my life in it. Well maybe not a lot in this story but there are bits that are. Emotional moment over, please review!**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke and Sakura are confused about their feelings.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently, Wednesday was my mom B-day and I've been kinda depressed recently, oh well. At least I'm not like some authors who update maybe once in a blue moon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Next Ten Years**

Chapter 7

Sasuke and Sakura passed each other in the hall, not a word passed between them. Naruto and Lee couldn't stand the thick tension between them, Sasuke had kissed thousands of girls and hadn't Sakura loved Sasuke?

"Man I swear they act like strangers, we have to get them 'friendly' again." Naruto whispered.

"I know and I have a plan." Lee plotted.

"Lee, you're a genius!" That was the first and probably the last time he'd ever say that.

On Friday night Naruto and Lee waited outside for Sasuke and Sakura.

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke questioned.

"Uh, there's broken pipe or something and we can't come back till tomorrow. We're supposed to stay at a hotel not to far from here though." Naruto lied.

There were hotel rooms with one bed each and nearly no floor space.

"We'll take this room!" Lee and Naruto ran into one and locked the door.

Sasuke and Sakura were a little uneasy about sharing a room but they'd have to make due.

"You can have the bed." Sasuke said slipping out of his jeans.

Sakura saw this as a perfect test of Sasuke's love.

"Maybe we should share the bed considering there's no floor space."

"Fine." he sighed.

Sakura was almost asleep by 10pm while Sasuke watched a T.V show about a couple of guys tricking their friends into falling in love. Sasuke immediately caught on and grabbed his cell phone.

"Mr. Raymond, hi, this is Sasuke Uchiha. May I ask if there is something wrong with my room? Thank you, bye." Sasuke hung up.

"Sakura?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm?" She replied.

"Remember when we were at camp when we were ten and Lee and Naruto locked us in the closet so we trashed their cabin?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, we have to go to the store." Sasuke jumped up.

They came back with liquid soap, syrup, melted cheese, and sugar and went into the other hotel room with their extra key card. Naruto and Lee also had to share a bed which would make this easier. But the best part of all was that they both were heavy sleepers.

They spread cheese over their bodies and all over the bed, soaked their clothing in syrup, placed sugar over the door so it would spill when opened, and finally with a touch of water spread the soap all over the wooden floor. Sasuke and Sakura felt like kids again.

Sasuke and Sakura were awoken at nine by banging on the door. Sasuke opened it and revealed their two sugar coated friends.

"What happened to guys?" Sasuke smiled.

Sakura, who didn't have much self control, was cracking up in the background.

"Very funny, but you know the whole reason we lied was to get you and Sakura all 'buddy buddy' again." Naruto leaned against the doorway.

"Huh?" They were confused.

"You guys love each other and then 'something' happens and you guys act like strangers, gosh, I swear it's high school all over again." Naruto seemed frustrated.

"What are you talking about, nothing like that has ever happened." Sasuke looked at Sakura who was avoiding his gaze.

"Well…" Sakura sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I was naïve then. I want to make it up to you Sakura. Please, give me another chance?"

It was almost as if Naruto and Rock Lee had disappeared and Sasuke and Sakura were the only people in the universe.

"Of course Sasuke."

Sasuke, who hadn't forgotten about the two people in the doorway, glared causing them both to flee. Sasuke would do everything right this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: not my shortest, but not my longest. I'll work on that. Anywho, last chapter coming soon maybe even the next chapter. I'll start working on both the sequel and the prequel. Now, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is by far my shortest and sadly it's the last. You'll have to check for the sequel and prequel soon. I'd like to warn you though, I think it's kinda cheesy. **

**Disclaimer: sigh, Still don't own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Next Ten Years…**

Chapter 8

It had been months since Sasuke and Sakura had started dating and a lot had happened. Naruto had gotten married and was currently on his honeymoon and Rock Lee had gone to who knows where, he had said something about finding himself on the open road or whatever. With everyone gone he was certain he didn't need such a large apartment and maybe it was time for him to settle down. Tonight was the night, he could finally ask Sakura the most important question of all.

Sakura came home to a dark home, the only light came faintly from the kitchen. She placed her keys on the coffee table and entered the kitchen. Two light candles burned on the table and Sasuke sat at one end of the table.

"Sasuke?" She questioned.

"I made dinner." He said.

He took her hand and led her to her seat.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"What? Is it wrong to treat the love of my life to dinner?" Sasuke smiled.

"I guess not…" Sakura blushed.

After they were finally done eating, Sasuke knew it was time.

As she sat in her chair, Sasuke got down on one knee.

"Sakura, we've only been together for a couple months but I really, really love you. Would you be my wife?"

The ring was white-gold with a three diamonds on top and morganite around the band.

"Sasuke…" Her eyes were beginning to water.

"Yes…"

He placed the ring on her finger and hugged her.

If one thing in their next ten years plan had been right, it was Sakura being his wife. And who knew what would await them in the next twenty years…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: sniff, The End. I want to thank everyone, you're all such very kind people, I haven't gotten one flame (knock on wood) I hope everyone reads the sequel (called Reflection) and prequel too. Now the last time I'll say this on this story, please review.**


End file.
